Breakfast in Bed
by Turqcoyce
Summary: When he woke, he was famished.  An insatiable hunger plagued him that could only be appeased by the sweetest cherry blossom nectar.  Good thing Sakura was sleeping beside him.  He was ready to lick, to taste, to eat, to feast. Two-Shot.
1. First Course

**Breakfast in Bed**

**Rated M (for explicit sexual content)**

**Two-Shot**

**Ch.1 "First Course"**

**Written by Turqcoyce**

Kiba awoke to immense beauty and intense hunger.

He was mesmerized and famished.

Before him, was _his _woman, _his _Sakura.

He took in the beauty of her as the gentle morning sunlight kissed her skin. Her hair spread wildly across the pillows from their late night rendezvous. Her long eyelashes brushed her cheeks. And her soft, pink lips were parted slightly.

Her face was amazing, but he outwardly smirked as he lifted the sheet to see her bare body.

If her face was amazing, her body was perfection.

He watched as her breasts rise and fall with each breath. He licked his lips as he recalled the taste and feel of her nipples in his mouth.

His eyes wandered further down as he began to salivate.

His eyes drunk in the smooth, tight planes of her abdomen, the curves of her hips, the sleek skin of her thighs…

But the womanhood that rested between her thighs drove him crazy with lust.

Kiba bit his lip as his hunger threatened to consume him.

There wasn't an explanation for it, but he loved the taste of her lower pink lips on his lips. There was something about the aroma, the taste that made him feel… full.

A loud growl came from his stomach.

Apparently, he was more famished than he originally thought.

It was perfectly fine. He had a feast before him. He eyed Sakura's naked body.

A feast would commence. On _her_. _His _Sakura.

Kiba licked his lips as he adjusted his naked body above her, beneath the sheets.

Sakura awoke, a smile on her face. "What are you doing?" She cooed as he placed kisses above her navel.

"I'm about to have breakfast in bed." He said as he began to lick her flesh.

"Really?" She questioned as she reached down to run her hands through his wild locks. "What're we going to eat?"

He came up to place a slow, lingering kiss on her lips. "_I'm _going to eat _you_." He pinched a nipple. She moaned and bit her lip. He placed another kiss on her lips, plunging his tongue into her mouth. He could feel her bare chest arch against his bare chest.

When their kiss broke, she held him and looked into his eyes. He always got lost in her emerald orbs.

He smiled as she rubbed her nose against his own.

"Eat all you want, " she said and laid back, her hands at her sides, a smile on her face.

He nuzzled her breasts, and teased her nipples with his tongue. "Oh, I will." He murmured into her flesh.

He placed a trail of butterfly kisses down her torso until he got to his destination.

The wet folds between her legs.

His tongue darted out of his mouth and licked her from bottom to top and top to bottom. He smiled, and looked at her from her dripping womanhood. "You're wet already." He licked her again and looked at her face. He couldn't see her face, she had thrown her head back on the pillow and was moaning, his name. This brought him immense pleasure. He could feel his own member come to life. "I like that. I love it when you're dripping in anticipation."

Sakura gripped the sheets as she fought to peer down at him. He loved how foggy her eyes were with lust. It only made him harder. "You better not disappoint me then." She challenged and gave him a wink. "Don't forget, I get to eat after you're finished." She licked her lips. "I'm just as hungry as you are."

He placed a hand between her thighs and began to massage the sensitive flesh. Her body jerked in response as another moan escaped her lips. He parted her lips with his fingers, and explored the familiar territory with his hand.

He loved to watch her body's response to pleasure.

Her thighs wobbled, back arched, hands gripped the sheets, head thrown against the pillow, and her ass would wiggle around, occasionally lifting in the air.

She was quite nimble when she was horny.

Two fingers thrust into her. She gave an especially loud moan as she jerked her bottom up. He looked at her. She was rubbing her breasts and pinching her nipples as she moaned and tried to cope with her arousal.

She was pleased. Now it was time to satiate his hunger.

He removed his fingers and replaced it with his tongue.

And licked, sucked, ate, _feasted _upon her.

The _flavor _of Sakura burst on his tongue. Every dewy drop was savored and swallowed. He couldn't compare the taste of Sakura to any food he knew, but it was sweet to him, like nectar. But the scent was sharp – like a strong, sweet spice. Along the lines of cinnamon, but nowhere near. He took a deep whiff and treasured the delicacy's scent. The scent only fueled the fire to his hunger.

She struggled to control the impulses of her body. He could hear her breathing hasten, as she moaned his name, and called for God.

His tongue reached out and flicked her swollen clitoris. He heard her sigh as an electric pulse shot through her body. He flicked it again, just to make her moan. Then he took it into his mouth, and sucked.

He sucked softly at first, flicking it with his tongue, then sucked again. Hard.

Her body quivered and more womanly nectar flowed from her.

He lapped it up greedily. She was so sweet. Sakura's cherry blossom nectar satisfied his hunger, but that didn't mean he wasn't a glutton.

So he began his ministrations again. So she could be wetter. He loved to see her nectar slide from her folds. It excited him, made his dick twitch in anticipation.

So he took her clit in his mouth, and then nipped.

Again and again.

And her nectar flowed like water from a faucet. He ate. He ate well. This was the best breakfast in bed he had ever experienced.

Sakura was at the point where her body was trembling with pleasure, even her words were shaky.

"K-kiba…" She was breathing heavily. "I… I can- I can't take it anymore."

He looked up and his chocolate orbs met her emerald gems. "Tell me," he sucked her clit again then gave it a lick. "What do you want? I've eaten to my heart's content." He ran his tongue up and down her, never breaking their gaze.

She visibly shivered. "Kiba… I need to eat too…" She smirked at him. "In fact, there is a particular delicacy I would love to _swallow_." She emphasized the last word and licked her lips.

"Ok," he kissed her lips then spread them wider with his fingers. "As soon as I'm done. Cum one more time, and it'll be your turn."

She moaned as his mouth returned to her pussy. "Trust me. It won't take long."

"Good," he smiled against her lips. "Nothing tastes as delectable as your juices."

As Kiba continued, and reaped his glistening reward, he couldn't help but think of having breakfast in bed every morning. Sakura was a sweet treat that he could never get enough of. He devoured every drop and always licked his fingers clean.

_Breakfast in bed_ was the best idea he ever had.

**Author's Note:**

**I intend to make this a two-shot, but is it necessary? Do you want to read about Sakura's turn to 'eat', or are you completely satisfied with it as is? **

**Please leave a REVIEW, and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is also welcome. **

**Also, I will have a poll on my profile. Please drop by and vote! :) I love reader feedback; it helps me form new ideas and allows me to better my work.**


	2. Second Course

**Breakfast in Bed**

**Rated M**

**Two-Shot**

**Ch.2 "Second Course"**

**Written by Turqcoyce**

Sakura bit her lip to stop another moan from escaping her lips. She sighed in relief as her body calmed and came down from her climax. Kiba had such a talented tongue. The thought of it made her walls twitch in need. He was a _great_ lover. A very _generous_ lover too.

It was time for her to repay the favor.

She watched as he rose from his position between her legs. He was on his knees, before her in all his glory.

Naked and erect.

She caught her breath. "It's my turn." She sat up and grasped his erection. He hissed. She smiled. He was so hard, so ready… with one touch precum was seeping from his slit.

"Sakura…" a growl settled deep in his throat.

She ran her thumb in tiny circles around the head. "Do you like that?" She asked innocently, and stared up at him with big puppy dog eyes. "Or this?" she asked and massaged his sac with her other hand.

He grunted, clenched his eyes shut, and wobbled under the sensation. He quickly straightened himself. "You know I like that." His voice was deep and raspy.

"Then you'll love this." With her strength Sakura quickly reversed their positions so he was lying on the bed and she was over him. It was like déjà vu as she nipped his chin then placed a hickie on his neck.

He growled with every sensation, and grasped her ass with his hands. He was lining her up, ready to plunge in her folds…

Then Sakura smacked his hands away.

"No." She commanded and pinned his hands at his sides as she kissed him on the lips. "I get to eat now."

She rubbed her opening against his tip. She was such a tease.

"Sa-Sakura." He ground out her name. "I need to…"

She licked a circle around his nipple. "I know… You'll get it." She moved and settled between his legs. "As soon as I get what I want."

What words he was going to say next were lost and morphed into a moan as she took his cock into her mouth.

She ran her hands up and down his thighs as she sucked.

Kiba shivered as he felt her tongue run across his slit. He could feel her take more of him in her mouth. He slowly bucked as he rode the build in his loins.

He couldn't help but get more turned on as he saw her head bob up and down. The sensation was incredible. He felt as if the pleasure would rip him in half. He was so close…

With an audible 'pop' she removed her mouth from his still erect dick. She wiped her mouth and smiled at him.

"W-what are you doing?" He was almost frantic. "I'm about to bust."

She giggled as she wrapped a hand around his member. "I know." She placed a kiss on his tip then licked it all the way to his sac and back to the tip. "But I feel like making a bit of a mess." She winked at him.

Huh? His mind was too clouded with lust to figure it out. Before he could form his next thought, she had gripped his cock and started to pump.

"Explode baby," she purred. "I want you to cum on me." She jerked him harder.

With a loud cry and the bucking of his hips he came.

Sakura opened her mouth and caught some of it on her tongue. She swallowed and savored his essence. It was salty and tangy. She thought it delicious, and would eat it every day if she could. She loved his cock in her, both in her mouth and pussy.

He threw his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes as he came down from his climax.

"Open your eyes." She ordered.

He slowly opened his eyes to look at her. She was on her knees between his legs. He had cum all over her. He had seen some of it go in her mouth, but had closed his eyes as he let ecstasy consume him.

His seed had splattered on her chest, cheeks, and the tip of her nose.

He smiled. "You said you wanted to make a mess." He placed his hands behind his head.

"Oh, I know." She wiped some of it off of her nipple and onto her finger. She sucked her finger clean. "I just want you to watch me clean up your mess." She put more on her finger and licked it off. "You're very delicious."

He couldn't help but swell with happiness, pride, and more lust as he watched _his _woman lap up his seed. And enjoy it.

He watched as she cleaned her body, eating every morsel left behind, and sucking her fingers greedily.

"All done," she smiled.

He shook his head and tapped his nose. "You forgot a spot."

She wiped her nose, and dramatically licked her finger from bottom to tip, sucked on it, then pulled it from her mouth with a 'pop'.

"Now you're all done," he sat up and leaned in to kiss her. She happily obliged as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he grabbed her ass pulling her onto his lap so that she was straddling him, their privates touching.

She broke their kiss and looked into his eyes, a huge smile crossing her lips. "Best breakfast ever."

He ran his hands along her curves and gave her ass a gentle squeeze. Sakura squealed.

"You know, we can have breakfast in bed again tomorrow." He offered as his hands continued to roam.

Sakura ran her hands through his hair, wrapping a strand around her finger. "I'd love that."

"And I love eating you." He said as he searched her eyes. He could see she loved it just as much as he had. They had both fulfilled a hunger and were quite happy. He was so happy, he could feel his member start to stir and press against her opening.

She giggled. "Apparently, you're quite greedy." Then began to grind against him.

"I know," he laughed. "I can't help it. I need another taste."

And he did. And the next morning, and the morning after that.

It was official. He was a genius, and _breakfast in bed_ was his best idea yet.

**Author's Note:**

**There ya go! A two-shot! Blam! LOL!**

**Please leave a review. Let me know what you think! Did the story flow well? Was it sexy enough? Did it need more sex? Was there too much sex? What did I do right? What did I do wrong? Constructive criticism is appreciated (as well as praise, LOL).**

**Either way, I hope you enjoyed it because I enjoyed writing it. ;) **


End file.
